Hasta el último detalle
by Shizenai
Summary: OneShot. Algo le decía a Allen que a partir de entonces, sus viajes en tren acabarían siendo drásticamente distintos...


**_Notas de autora_**

_Regresé... ¿No les pasa que la inspiración les llega en el peor momento (entiéndase, cuando empiezan las clases)? Yo ya tiendo a pensar seriamente que esto es todo un mecanismo de defensa contra los mugrosos estudios... ¡Por lo menos en mi carrera! ¡Que me comen el coco!_

_Dicho esto, vamos al fic. Tengo que decir que no concibo esta serie sin la existencia del Yullen, y cuando escribo lo doy por hecho casi sin darme cuenta. Pero en este caso, no esperan encontrar algo pastelote (a lo que soy tan aficionada) porque sólo quise describir una escena cotidiana entre estos dos._

_Aclarado todo, gracias por entrar y que disfrutes._

_**Disclaimer:** Hoy soñé que -Man no_ _pertenecía a Katsura Hoshino sino_ a mí, y _que Kanda era todo mío y podía obligarle a hacer lo que todas sabemos que haría sin necesidad de obligarle con Allen. Fui tan feliz... Pero cuando me caí de la cama recordé que los sueños, sueños son..._

_**Advertencias:** ¿Damos por sentado que aceptamos tal como es a algún que otro exoscista incluso con su variedad de vocabulario? Entonces lee sin miedo._

* * *

**Hasta el último detalle**

por _Shizenai_**  
**

En teoría, recuperar una pieza de Inocencia no suponía más complicación que la de seguir un estricto patrón que previamente, se habría desarrollado en aquel edificio resguardado del resto del mundo que pertenecía a la Orden Oscura.

Pero a la hora de poner el plan en marcha, hasta el ser menos alumbrado de la tierra comprendía que en batallas contra Akumas, emboscadas de Noahs y demás rutinas en la vida de un exorcista, hasta el más mínimo detalle originaba complicaciones insospechadas: detalles sin interés, a menudo tan evidentes que pasaban desapercibidos por las audaces mentes de la sección científica. Y no por ello eran menos importantes.

Así se desencadenaba una especia de "efecto mariposa" que fuera cierto o no, acababa haciendo estragos en la susodicha organización y más concretamente, en sus integrantes, enviando al traste más de una vez las pautas cuidadosamente ceñidas en el papel...

Detalles como el apetito del exorcista Allen Walker, era un asunto pendiente a tratar y con urgencia en las entrañas de los laboratorios.

Tal vez de esa forma evitaran percances innecesarios cuando se encontraban de regreso a la Orden, después de una misión que, dicho sea de paso, resultó ser un rotundo fracaso.

Pero perder un tren no era el peor de los problemas para Allen. No lo era para un exorcista que estaba destinado a sobrevivir a experiencias tan diversas a lo largo de su vida. Al menos, esa habría sido la lógica aplastante si el seguir su _equilibrada dieta_ no implicara perder un viaje de salida semanal que les obligaría a tomar otro tren de trasbordo a un segundo, haciéndoles perder el tiempo en un rodeo descomunal que para finalizar, les impediría llegar al lugar donde se concentraba la Inocencia antes de que el pelotón de Akumas que, para colmo, eran de la pura chatarra, la acabaran destruyendo en mil pedazos. Eso, sin duda alguna, era otro asunto bien distinto.

Claro que, había algo peor que el camino hasta el lugar; y era el camino de regreso.

En otras circunstancias, incluso podría haber sacado algo de provecho de la situación. Después de todo, ver el lado bueno de las cosas era su especialidad y debía seguir desarrollando esa privilegiada filosofía de vida.

Se habría sobrepuesto de la perdida de la pieza antes de lo normal y aceptaría aquel incidente como una lección que le ayudaría a ser más precavido en futuras ocasiones. Tomaría esos días que duraría el regreso a la Orden como unas mini-vacaciones o por ende, un descanso bien merecido, y por último, se distraería al descubrir paisajes a través de la ventanilla del vagón, que si bien aún no había visitado en una de sus expediciones, podría tener todas las papeletas para ser su próximo destino.

Lástima que, como recalcábamos con anterioridad, eso sólo fuese posible en otras circunstancias. O mejor dicho, en otra compañía... Alguna que tuviera poco o nada que ver con cualquier apellido que rimara con "anda".

Con el paso de los días había podido identificar dos tipos de mañanas bien distintas: en una de ellas despertaba estrepitosamente, ensordecido por un alboroto que pese a su sorpresa, no provenía del interior de su propia cabina, pero que indudablemente era causa directa de aquel que en ese preciso instante brillaba por su ausencia.

Solía incorporarse a toda prisa, dispuesto a que cuando menos, el tren no terminara descarrilando a mitad de un puente incomunicado y que por consiguiente, las quejas de algún que otro despistado provocaran más bajas de lo esperado al irritar la ya de por sí susceptible paciencia de cierto pasajero japonés. Pero siempre y antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, ésta le acababa dando las buenas mañanas con un beso firme y nada tierno en su espaciosa frente que, hasta el momento, había conseguido hacerle retroceder hasta el mismo lugar del que se había alzado el cien por ciento de las veces.

Frecuentemente, ese era el momento en que decidía que el fin del mundo era menos relevante que las mil y una dolorosas punzadas que recorrían como un hormigueo creciente la nariz en su contraída cara. Le hacía incluso dudar al tratar de responder si habría alguna otra zona en el cuerpo en la que un golpe hiciera más efecto que en ésa concretamente. Aunque tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que en la mayoría de las ocasiones y salvo que fuese golpeado por algo que las lagrimillas en sus ojos le impedirían diferenciar en los primeros treinta segundos, acababa siendo empotrado contra alguna de las paredes, y entonces, sí, sabía que ahí estaba él por mucho que la neblina en su vista le complicara las cosas..

Inmediatamente después, oía una sarta de amenazas, quejas e insultos que paulatinamente iban perdiendo atención por su parte de forma involuntaria, aunque siempre sospechaba que la constante presión en su garganta y las uñas hincadas en torno a su cuello tenían algo que ver en el asunto.

Pataleaba en el aire un par de veces, rezaba cuanta oración conocía por si las moscas, y cuando caía sin miramientos hacia el suelo y recuperaba algo de consciencia, soportaba nuevamente lo agradable que le haría su estancia en la Orden una vez que regresaran.

Siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua la justificación de que era su incontrolable apetito a causa del tipo especial de Inocencia que utilizaba, la culpable de haberlos arrastrado a fracasar tan insultantemente, pero cuando no sabía exactamente si ese aura que desprendía el otro muchacho era producto del sofoco de su imaginación o es que realmente era tan pronunciada que se hacía visible, optaba por guardarse el comentario y ahorrarse la desgracia de la pérdida de una nueva Inocencia. Algo le hacía adivinar que sería la suya.

Pero incluso alguien como él conservaba algo de orgullo, por lo menos, algún montón de migajas que habían resistido a la peculiar educación de cierto General extraviado. Y una vez que sacudía sus ropas y volvía a aparentar un aspecto medianamente decente, se enzarzaba en una nueva ofensiva que le obligaba a perder otra vez los papeles.

Nadie imaginaba el grado en que lograba desquiciarlo con aquel porte de suficiencia y esa mirada tan soberbia que le dedicaba mientras le ignoraba, igual que quien ve la lluvia caer en pleno otoño. Daba la sensación de que nada anormal había pasado en los anteriores minutos y que aquel muchacho de cabellos cenizos sufría de un brote psicótico repentino.

No tenía cronometrado el tiempo máximo que podían pasar intercambiando "opiniones", pero bien era cierto que podrían mantenerse en esa actitud hasta que a alguno de los dos se le deshiciera la lengua, aunque el albino, siempre tan prudente, suponía que el momento del cese de la discusión llegaba cuando las yemas de los dedos de su compañero rozaban con algo más que insinuación la empuñadura de la famosa Mugen.

Después de aquella agitada mañana, el resto del día podía ser impredecible, como no ocurría con los otros bien diferenciados amaneceres, o eso había creído hasta la fecha. Aunque Allen no titubeaba ni de chiste al asegurar que la primera de las mañanas narradas era siempre, sin margen de error, las mejores de ambas opciones.

Así pues, en el segundo caso podía dar un buen desenlace a su sosegado sueño. Aquél en el que todos los días eran fiesta y Jerry, bendecido con el don de deleitar a los seres humanos con el más fiel de los placeres, estaba a su disposición durante un tiempo indeterminado que obviamente, sobrepasaba los límites de lo considerado inhumano incluso para el supervisor de la sede general de la Orden Oscura.

A sus oídos llegaba el chasquido metálico de las piezas del vagón en contacto con los carriles que, aunque siempre era un bisbiseo muy leve, acababa siendo una molestia sumado al exasperarte vibrar de la ventanilla en donde reposaba su cabeza.

Abría los párpados con cautela, temiendo que el más descuidado pestañeo estorbe y desate las iras del exorcista más experimentado, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad, se hallaba con la sensación de estar alojado en una cabina con un ser que sólo compartía apariencia con aquél que en mayor número de ocasiones, ha estado dispuesto a darle un pase directo hacia el otro barrio.

Aprovechaba la aparente abstracción del mayor y se dedicaba a analizarle en silencio, suponiendo que aún no era consciente de que ya no era la única persona despierta en todo el vagón que contemplaba el paisaje antes de la salida de los rayos del sol. Aunque para ser honestos, no era precisamente la ventanilla la que disponía de toda su admiración.

Entre las cuatro paredes solía reinar un mutismo tan espeso, que incluso su propia respiración le molestaba cuando deseaba oír la del otro, consiguiendo apreciar sólo tenues suspiros que escapaban de entre sus labios cuando su pecho se encogía. La figura a su frente parecía tan inerte, que a veces creía que ese instante era el único en que se molestaba en tomar aire.

Su ensimismamiento debía ser tanto, que ni siquiera se inmutaba al sentir el leve roce de una de sus piernas cuando en algún descuido, se movía por un espasmo inintencionado. Por lo general, aquel pequeño contacto habría bastado para librar otra más de aquellas peleas que ya consideraban un hábito natural en sus vidas. Pero él permanecía con la mirada perdida en un paisaje aún grisáceo, aunque probablemente, inmerso en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos.

Conocer qué tipo de cuestiones rondaban por la cabeza del exorcista peliazul, era una curiosidad que siempre había interesado al albino. Tantísimas batallas libradas, decenas de recuerdos compartidos y en ese punto tan oportuno, llegaba a la conclusión de que no conocía del japonés tantos detalles como esperaba; esos pequeños que como sabemos, pasan por delante de nuestras narices sin que hurguemos en la esencia definitiva de su existencia. Y por unos segundos, le atestaba la súbita necesidad de articular esas mil preguntas que deseaba hacerle; de librarse de ese pensamiento que inesperadamente surcaba su mente, ése en el que él no sabía mucho más de su recio compañero que cualquier otro desconocido que se le cruzase por delante.

Sencillamente, le era insoportable aceptar ese hecho. Pero se retorcía de furia por dentro y dejaba como un asunto sin remedio acceder a esas puertas bien blindadas que hacían ver al samurai como una joya hecha únicamente para ser contemplada desde la lejanía.

Habría encasillado aquella angustiosa mañana en el tipo número dos, de no haber sido porque desde el primer presentimiento, todo parecía indicar que los tiros iban a ir esta vez por otro lado.

Suspendió sus cavilaciones al apreciar movimiento y comprobar como la postura del japonés cambiaba después de dudar entre una y otra. Ahora se encontraba con el costado apoyado en el asiento, posando un brazo por encima de éste y raspando con insistencia la hendidura de la otra manga del uniforme. Se había esforzado en tener una mejor vista del horizonte, pero Allen continuaba insistiendo en que sus ojos vacíos seguían sin la intención de contemplar nada.

El gusanillo en el estómago le revolvió de nuevo cuando comprobó que aquello que acariciaba el joven como un tic reiterado, era esa misma pulsera color púrpura que le había descubierto en contadas ocasiones. Puede que su mente se hallara lejos, enfrascada en algún acontecimiento relacionado con ella. Era posible que ese pequeño objeto que bajo ningún concepto abandonaba, tuviera algo que ver con _esa persona_ especial de la que le había hablado Komui indiscretamente en alguna revisión, y evidentemente, sin venir a cuento. Hasta era probable que aquello que sentía ahora mismo expandiéndose como un veneno, fueran los mismos celos que le invadieron esa vez en que lo supo.

¿Por qué conocía tan poco si era precisamente él la única persona con la que deseaba compartir todos los secretos?

Cuál era su color favorito, qué época del año le agradaba más y cuál menos o por qué demonios dedicaba tanta atención al cuidado de su cabello siendo enteramente tan indiferente hacia lo que pensaran de su aspecto los demás. Incluso que se alzara en ese momento y le expusiera a gritos las razones por las que lo consideraba un completo imbécil, le habría bastado para acortar al distanciamiento que más allá del espacio, seguía siendo tan evidente entre ambos.

De un momento a otro advirtió el dolor de su frente arrugada, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a modo de evasiva, oyó la monótona voz de quien segundos después le siguió con la mirada.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Parpadeó confuso poco tiempo antes de reparar en que las afiladas garras de su brazo izquierdo, se habían aferrado con tanta fuerza al acolchado sillón, que ahora un montón de blanditas, esponjosas y amarillentas tripas se desparramaban de entre la brecha en la tela de cuero.

Posteriormente, el estruendoso tono del ferrocarril y los repentinos saltos del vagón alertaron a los pasajeros de que la primera parada de la mañana iba a dar comienzo.

Con la sensación de estar algo perdido, Allen supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la presencia del japonés durante los largos minutos que duraría su singular desayuno, y sabiendo que éste no le seguiría, apostó a que en más de una ocasión se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de obligar a quien fuese necesario para que el maldito tren retomase el camino y dejase a las decenas de pasajeros (incluyéndole) en la cafetería de la estación. Aunque ni a modo de venganza aquello lograría satisfacerle.

A punto estuvo de incorporarse, cuando y como prediciendo sus intenciones, la pierna del más alto se extendió hasta el respaldo de su propio asiento; empezaba a pensar que alguien no quería que se marchase de allí ignorándole de aquella manera.

—Esto...

—Estúpido moyashi, ¿ves a alguien más en esta cabina? —el aspecto sereno que poseía su rostro hacía apenas unos segundos, parecía haber sido fruto de su cabeza.

—A ver... —dijo en tono nervioso cuando al volver la cara, notó el golpe contra su respaldo. Al final resultó que lo de antes no tenía la intención de ser una pregunta—. ¿Eh? ¿Y qué?

—¿Como que "y qué"? ¿La paranoia ya te estás afectando el cerebro o es que te va eso de hablar solo?

—¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada! ¡No he dicho...! —sus traidoras mejillas parecían no concordar en lo mismo—. Hum... ¿no?

—Tsk... Llevas toda la maldita hora escudriñándome. Me pones enfermo...

—¿Cómo? A-Acabo de desper... —hacerse el loco parecía que no iba a dar resultado, aunque no era él precisamente de los que desistían a la primera—. No es eso. Es que... Suelo tener sueños. Me aturden un poco.

—¿Sueñas despierto?

—¡Sí, despierto! —exclamó exasperado por el sarcasmo.

Tenía la sensación de que aguantar su mirada le hacía arder aún más las mejillas, por lo que tratando de evitarla, encajó su atención en los pasajeros que tranquilamente, iban tomando asiento dentro de la cafetería de la estación.

—He... ¿He dicho algo?

Apenas hizo un movimiento con las cejas antes de contestar, pero en aquel lapso de tiempo, para Allen había transcurrido un siglo entero.

—No es que ese balbuceo fuera digno de llamarse palabra...

—Bien —sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había sido como soltar una carga de diez veces su peso, o peor aún, el triple de todo lo que zampaba en un día.

Aquello parecía ser verdad, al menos el samurai se había acomodado lo suficiente como para permanecer en esa misma posición dos horas más y dar por finalizada la conversación, o lo que se suponía que era un intento de iniciar alguna. Siempre claro, a su manera. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se mostraba satisfecho con el desenlace.

—En realidad... —continúo el albino sin dejar de centrarse en lo que sucedía tras la ventana—. Aún queda un largo día antes de llegar a la Orden y el tiempo se hace algo aburrido...

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —soltó como si aquello le sonara a queja y encima fuese la evidencia más grande en la historia del planeta.

—No querrás saber mi opinión respecto a eso. Pero estaba pensado que... Me parecía algo extraño que nosotros...

—Maldición... —murmuró en un deje de cansancio—. Cállate o termina de escupirlo.

—¡Que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos! —se alzó del asiento.

De repente parecía que hasta los motores del tren se habían parado para dejar que su voz, casi chirriosa, llegara a los oídos de todo aquel que aún permanecía en el ferrocarril.

De la parte que le interesaba, sólo una mirada de soslayo...

—¡Quiero decir! ¡Haciendo cosas! —agitar las manos sólo le hizo sentir más patético—. ¡Digo, de ocio!

Podría decirse que para el mundo, aquello que se estaba formando en el pecho de Allen era lo más parecido a un agujero negro que amenazaba con estallar y engullirlo todo próximamente.

Al final optó por desplomarse sobre el asiento y suspirar pesadamente, redirigiendo los ojos hacia el suelo como si buscara algo sin demasiado interés.

—Yo sólo quería hacer que las cosas fueran más amenas entre nosotros. En el fondo, creo que siempre lo he querido, aunque reconozco que hay pocas cosas más divertidas que sacarte de quicio. Pero a veces es como si sintiera que he malgastado todo ese tiempo que podía haber invertido en otras cosas... —se detuvo como si fuera estrictamente necesario para sonrojarse—, como conocerte.

Ni el propio aludido se inmutó ante semejante comentario, e incluso parecía que estaba claro que después de aquello, la reacción del peliblanco estaba entre acurrucarse en una esquina y hacer como si no hubiese dicho nada, o huir despavorido, suponemos, por la ventanilla. Lo más sorprendente fue ver todas esas hipótesis descartadas cuando el pequeño retomó, después de un largo suspiro, el mismo hilo de sus palabras.

—¡Rayos! ¡Si al menos fueras un poco más comprensible! No... ¡Si al menos lo fueses sólo una diminuta pizca de lo que lo somos nosotros contigo, todo sería más agradable! Pero eres un caso perdido, en serio... Estoy seguro de que ni a mi Maestro le aguantaba tanto como hago contigo...

En algún momento de la charla, el peliazul sintió que, pese a que las palabras del albino le acusaban explícitamente, el albino estuviera en una especia de trance en el que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro del vagón como si estuviese en otro lugar, y por tanto, teniendo otras vivencias. Tal vez, reviviendo acontecimientos pasados, pensando en voz alta o quizás y simplemente, haciendo esa cosa extraña que él mismo había bautizado como "soñar despierto". Aunque siempre estaba esa otra opción de que fuese idiota, y él era de los que solía apoyarla.

El caso es que la situación empezaba a incomodarle.

—... ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Siempre a la defensiva, ¡siempre a la defensiva! Ni que cada vez que quisiera hablarte pensara hacerlo con mala idea. ¡Por favor! No debería ser tan difícil... Sólo un par de frasecitas por día. Lo mínimo para hacer de cuenta que somos conocidos, vivimos bajo el mismo techo, ¡y hasta cenamos en el mismo comedor!

—Moyashi...

—... La chica que nos ayudó en esta última misión, ¿la recuerdas? ¡Por Dios! Si sólo en lo que duró el pequeño recorrido fue capaz de contarme lo mal que le iba la economía familiar desde que su padre se casó con la hija adoptiva de la panadera, y esa es la misma señora que amablemente conversó conmigo la primera vez que fuimos a almorzar cuando llegamos. ¡Me contaron en diez minutos más cosas que tú en todos estos meses! Y además...

—Hey... Mo-ya-shi...

—... ¿lo ves? ¡Si no podemos hablar será problema tuyo! ¡Que eres raro, reconócelo! Vaya que sí lo eres... Al menos, devuélveme la palabra cuando te hablo para no tener la sensación de que la pared tiene cosas más interesante que decirme que tú...

Apenas logró vocalizar con claridad las últimas palabras cuando antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba como a tres palmos del suelo y con una muy, muy crispada mirada azulada tratando de disolverle en dos pestañeos.

—¡Joder, moyashi, respira! Me estás taladrando la puta cabeza con tu puñetera voz de pito y tu parloteo de maruja vieja.

El mayor abrió el puño en un movimiento rápido y... lástima, no cayó sobre la misma superficie acolchada donde antes estaba sentado.

—¿K-Kanda...? —farfulló cerrando un ojo al sentir el efecto retardado del dolor de la caída—. ¿Dónde vas? ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡No me escuchas cuando te hablo!

—A ver, grandísimo imbécil, vamos de una vez "a hacer cositas de ocio juntos" —se bufó al imitar la peculiar agudez de su voz—. Prefiero eso a tener que golpearte hasta la inconsciencia y cargar contigo hasta la Orden. Eso si no encuentro una fosa por el camino...

Allen tuvo la misma impresión de estar engullendo un puñado de piedras cuando quiso tragar saliva, y tuvo la precaución de encogerse cuando su compañero se giro frente a la puerta por si acaso, y sólo por si acaso, al otro le había dado por enfadarse.

—Ah...

—¿Q-Qué?

—No me gusta ningún color en particular, aunque el azul me persigue por todos lados. La primavera me agrada, pero el otoño, odio ver las flores deshojadas. Me desespera... ¡y me desesperas tú!

Se volteó dispuesto a continuar con su camino hasta la cafetería y soltó un sonoro soplido cuando oyó nuevamente la temblorosa voz a su espalda.

—¡K-Kanda!

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Y el pelo...?

Uno, dos... quince segundos... Cincuenta... No supo exactamente el tiempo transcurrido antes de que le contestara mientras le observaba desde lo alto con un brillo apagado en los ojos y un antojo espontáneo por moler café con sus propias manos.

—No me jodas, moyashi... —suspiró—. Porque-me-da-la-realísima-gana.

—Ah, bueno... —sonrió satisfecho.

Sintió que aunque fuese poco, su curiosidad se había relajado algo, aunque no lo suficiente. Suerte que él no conociera tanto del otro cuando afirmó que para nada era un tipo comprensible.

—Espero que el resto de tus preguntas tengan algo más de sentido, porque te juro, idiota —recalcó: que tuviese claro a quién se dirigía—, que como me haya molestado en bajar del tren con este frío para oír sandeces, haré una alfombrilla para la entrada del cuartel con las tiras de tu pellejo. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

—No estoy segu-, ¡que era broma! —se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando los feroces ojos que le acechaban se agrandaron.

Esta vez le dejó marchar sin más interrupciones para luego levantarse y acomodarse la ropa, sonriendo ampliamente al notar como mil preguntas le abordaban por ser las primeras en ser contestadas.

Apreció un cosquilleo repentino en el estómago lo suficientemente interesante como para hacerle dudar por un instante y detenerse; qué tipo de persona estaría a punto de conocer, cuántos de los platos le haría tragar (literalmente) al esbozar alguna de sus, fácilmente malinterpretadas cuestiones o simplemente... ¿Tantas horas habían transcurrido desde la cena que su propio estómago se estaba autoengullendo? Todo aquello invadió su cabeza.

Afortunadamente y valga la redundancia, aquello sólo le hizo dudar unos instantes.

Algo le decía a Allen que a partir de entonces, sus viajes en tren acabarían siendo drásticamente distintos...

**FIN**

* * *

_Siento como si se hubiera cortado cuando empezaba la parte más interesante. Pero ya se encargará la autora original de darnos la info que nos falta. Si es que todo nos sabe a poco..._

_En fin, actualmente ando trabajando en otro sobre esta misma pareja. Les prometo tenerlo pronto._

_Y recuerden, los reviews son bienvenidos y el mejor de los sueldos._

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
